Unorthodox Commander
by mad-man
Summary: my first TA story. we join 'the Chip' on sevral of his infamas missions.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all you TA fans. This is my first TA fic and yes it probably wont be a long one but who knows. I have had this game from version 1. I am a true vet of the game, but only in LAN or single. I haven't ever played across the web. I like the arm personally, people running around inside big robotic suits sound so cool. The core is stronger but I always wondered what would happen to war units after the war ends?( yes I will be doing that next as a one shot or maybe a short story line) email me at 

Authors notes: (check this every chapter for new stuff I think of)

I use the moo3 planet scale. Tiny-1-2-3-4-5-avrage-6-7-8-9-huge.

Arm units have a first name and maybe a nickname but their last name is a number. The first 3 numbers are what modal. The next 3 are what genetic cloning group they come from. If they have a letter in the first 3 they ran an altered or custom battle suit. If a letter is in the second 3, they are from a test or tailored genome set. If 2 units have identical numbers they are 'related'.

Names are given by the Commander or the structure that built the unit.

Commanders chose their own names.

Unorthodox Commander

Charlie 'the Chip' 793.12G, was out of his battle suit trying to fix his broken nano-lathe. He made plant fall on a ancient roket-shutle he found on the dust ball of a planet where the galactic gate for this system was located.

This system was out of the way of everything. Inelegance couldn't discover why the Core would be here. The mineral ratting was low sunlight was unreliable for power. Wind Generators got shredded in the frequent supper storms, and the winds made planes useless. The three seas that covered over 60 of this size four planet are highly corrosive making ships dissolve as fast as they could be built.

He was sent here to find out why they wanted this planet and to destroy it if necessary. They picked him, a vet, instead of one of a dozen brand new commanders just of the assembly and training lines. They also had the better 'newer' suits while he was stuck with the one he was first issued over 24 years ago. His suit had been fixed and rebuilt dozens of times. He wasn't even using an Arm D-gun, he was using one salvaged from a Core commander. The newest thing on his battle suit was his antimatter backpack, and that was almost ready for a refit.

He knew why he was picked. He was picked not for his experience but because High Command doesn't like how he runs his campaigns. he would bet good credits that after he gained control of the system he would be put in permanent command of the area.

High Command hated him. They had good reason to, on his first mission he got the nickname 'The Chip'. He had been put on a border planet so the commander there could advance to the next system. He was putting the finishing touches on a shipyard when a fleet of ships came around a peninsula. Four large rockets from some Hydras fell down on the shipyard, destroying it instantly. He was pushed down into the mud and covered with sand and silt in moments.

Instead of climbing to his feet and entering the fight immediately, and probably being killed by the three Warlords he saw on his radar screen, he dimmed his power levels and shut down almost all his systems. The beach was lost to the Core after a long grueling battle. He issued his commands from where he laid in the mud, not wanting to give away his position. By the time his last Zeus was destroyed the fleet of Core ships was much thinner, but the three Warlords were still there.

He waited almost five days as the Core built their own base and reclaimed the slag metal that was his troops. He was awoke by his computer, he had told it to wake him if the Warlords moved their positions. Two of them had began moving off of where they had been patrolling, he awoke just in time to see them disappear from his radar.

He looked for the last one but it wasn't on his screens. He waited for an half an hour before he took a risk and increased power to his radar. His computer found the last Warlord, it had hit a sand bar and was being reclaimed instead of being pulled free.

His luck couldn't be better. The Core didn't have a commander here and they had only light defenses. The Patterns in charge of the base had been relying on the Warlords for defense. His base, before it was destroyed, was reliant on metal makers and fusion plants. The Patterns hadn't gotten any advanced construction units built yet.

His computers told him that these Patterns where the old 'clash and crash' modal fours. A relic system almost as old as Patterning was but just as deadly as the new modals. He knew he could wait until the construction ship fished reclaiming the Warlord but he would still have to deal with the light defenses.

He checked his systems, laying under ten feet of mud and sand had jammed his Dgun. Even if it wasn't clogged he didn't have enough power to fire it more than one. his Antimatter pack had been off for days and his reserve power was almost gone. he checked his computer again looking for something that would help him. his eyes stopped on the description of this modals program kernel. He found his help.

He began to get to his feet moving slow and keeping his power levels low. He moved slowly crossing the sea floor so slowly that the sandy bottom was barely disturbed. He synchronized his computers database with his nano-lathe and began got ready to do one of the craziest stunts ever.

His head broke the surface of the water, one of his visor guards had a large triangular notch in it. His arm came up with a screech, the instant it cleared the water he fired. A stream of green racing through the air and disappearing as it struck the Warlord.

The construction ship pulled away and a pair of Pulverizers began to shoot their missals. He took the damage, it was light and wouldn't hurt him in the long run. He hoped his computer was right about this. The beam of green ended and his computer turned to return fire with his light laser. From the corner of his vision he saw the color on the Warlord ripple, turning from red to blue.

His computer sent the commands he had prepared, another blue dot appeared on his screen. The triple heavy laser turret turned and shot the few units left to defend the structures. Charlie rested for a moment to recharge some energy, he was almost on empty. After his energy recovered some he marched up onto the beach, toward a Solar Collector.

Four hours later a pair of Thunder bombers passed over the base. They didn't drop any bombs because they couldn't find any targets. They radioed back to their base that they had no base on radar, not a single unit. They returned to base, not wanting to warn the Patterns about the coming attack with blind bombing.

Almost a full day passed before a fleet of arm ships moved toward the harbor. The day was gray and fog covered the beach and water. They moved forward slowly clustered close around four Hulks. In the Hulks rode a Commander and several Jammers and Erasers. The same commander who had just left this planet

The Hulks hulls scraped the sand and began to unload, starting with the Commander. He marched up the beach with a single nervous Eraser. Out of the fog the Commander saw dark shapes, Core Kbot labs. He moved forward to capture, "hello Commander. Welcome back." The Commander turned slowly expecting any instant to be hit by a Dgun blast.

Instead a bright light turned on, reviling Charlie's battered and muddy battle suit. The commander was shocked, his report said all units had been crushed. He strode forward actually expecting the Core to have finally found how to capture a Commander, or worse a traitor.

A panel on the chest of Charlie's suit opened, sending a shower of dyed mud to the ground as Charlie climbed out. He grinned at the Commander, knowing who it was by the vast scattering of assorted black unit outlines covering his suit showing his kills. The real distinguishing mark the two large outlines in the shape of Korgaths, one on each shoulder.

The next day was bright and the sky was clear. Charlie and the veteran Commander sat beside their units and had a debriefing. "... so sir I took a risk and decided to Capture the Warlord."

The Veteran shook his head as he glanced out at the captured destroyer, "that thing could have peeled you out of your suit. How did you know it wouldn't fire at you?"

Charlie grinned, "it was being reclaimed. The computer said it was the old 'clash and crash' modal. That modal shuts themselves down before they get reclaimed. Its tied into the program kernel, it cant be rebooted by anything but its commander. I had no sign of any commander. It was a gamble but I didn't have much time. they would have found me the moment they built a Sonar Station."

The Veteran grinned and looked up at Charlie's suit. The sun glinting off the chipped visor guard and mud covering most of the body, only a cleaned area showing green unit outlines. he knew black was for kills but he never saw green, he looked back to Charlie with a questioning look. Charlie grinned, knowing what the vet was thinking, "captures. I don't have kills yet but I checked the history logs. When capturing was first used Commanders used greens. Now everyone kills the big stuff and ignores their small captures."

The veteran grinned again, his eyes moving from Charlie's suit back to Charlie's face with its one chipped front tooth, "alright Commander Chip. Congrats on your first successful mission."

Since that day he took any crazy risk that had any chance of working. He also was stuck with the nickname 'Chip' and after so many successful campaigns he was now 'The Chip'. High Command hated his tactics because so many young Commanders tried to pull one of his famous stunts, only to be blown to bits. He told the Arms Open Press that his luck should have run out long ago. He also told them he didn't know how his stunts work they just did.

He was now ranked among the best Commanders alive. Every unit that meet him wanted to hear his stories but none wanted to join him for insertions. His unit death rate was high, acceptable but high.

So here he was working on his nano-lathe with his emergency tool kit surrounded by a field of shattered Core units. The rocket-shuttle was up the hill behind him, its nose stuck deep in the ground. he had no support units, he had no structures, and if he couldn't fix his suits nano-lathe he would probably get killed.

His mouth opened in his infamous chipped smile, matching the chip he keep in his visor guard. He pulled a chunk of shrapnel from the arm of his suit and tossed it aside, "I love my job but at times like this I wished I took basic training a little more seriously."

Well all you good readers its time to REVIEW!! Tell me what you think of what I got. Or tell me what could be made better. Flames are welcome but only ones that make sense, don't say 'it sucks' tell me WHY it sucks.

The next one will be up sooner or later.

Later the MAD-MAN

Email me at cockpitdude2002 I'm at yahoo (I write it like this in case cuts it out up top)


	2. chapter2

Hi again TA fans.

Disclaimer-(I forgot it in chapter1, sorry.) Total Annihilation belongs to Cavedog and some other people. I don't own any rights to them I do this for fun. I own a single copy of the TA game, and a wide database of 3rd party units. Some 3rd party units I use in my fics without consent, because I cant remember or cant find who made them. If I use one of your units and wish me to remove it or to give acknowledgement, I will do that.

Authors notes: (check this every chapter for new stuff I think of)

Anglar Hunters are part of a BloodWars unit pack and are some of my favorite units to use. When I first got them I cleaned out my friends bases in minutes using just Anglar Hunter's and Anglar Bodyguards.

And dose anybody know what the Anglar Acolyte dose when turned on?

Chapter2 (I hate making chapter names)

"damm it", Charlie 'the Chip' was trying to fix his nano-lathe. Needless to say it wasn't going well. His radar said that a pack of Kbots was heading his way. He could kill them easily but that would only make the next patrol more cautious.

He put away his tools and emergency pocket-lathe before climbing into his suit. Once he had the chamber sealed he pulled of his enviro-mask. he powered up his suit, keeping his radar on low power. On his screen five red dots crawled toward his position, moving slow and wandering.

Over an hour later he was laying under a pile ruble near his busted rocket-shuttle. The Kbots where just now getting close, their path was undetermined and they waited at places for a while before moving.

They came into the depression below the hill and Chip saw why they where so slow. They where a pack of construction Kbots and it was lead by an advanced construction Kbot. Chip grinned as he realized this would help him.

He waited for the Kbots to get closer, they moved in a pack reclaiming the metal left from the battle. Chip knew he had one chance to make this work. A screech of shifting metal made a construction Kbot look up, just in time for it to see the antimatter blast of Chip's Dgun. The blast destroyed another Kbot behind it and sprayed the rest with shrapnel.

He stomped down the slope firing his light laser at the remaining Kbots, crippling shots instead of killing. Soon he had three disabled construction Kbots. he checked his system screens, looking thru his technology database for the information he needed.

A half an hour later he was working on his nano-lathe again. Using parts he cut from the construction units he finally got his nano-lathe working. But when he tried building a Solar Panel he got a corrupted data error.

When he checked the data module where the blueprint data was stored he found why. It had a five inch shard of metal stuck clean thru it, making it useless. He looked out at the gutted remains of the Kbots then back at his radar screen. He had about half an hour before the Kbots last position was traced here.

Almost two hours later three squadrons of Reapers and a pair of Goliaths appeared on Chips radar. He sent the command to fire on their path, sending a storm of missals and heavy artillery shells rain down around them. Direct hits where few but the number of shells and missals was enough to crush several of the Reapers before they could retreat out of range, the Goliaths pounded flat before they could turn around. Chip canceled the firing orders.

The Core commander saw a mass red dots on his radar moving toward him. He couldn't account for any of these units but he told them to report for perimeter defense. He wasn't going to ignore any support Core Prime sent for him. Not when he had an Arm Commandeer around.

The Core commanders energy readings and metal input had jumped over the last few days and several new bases where reporting in from places he hadn't told them to be built. He thought it was just the missing construction Kbots building without guidance.

Chip grinned inside his battle suit, he was sitting less than a mile from where the Core Commander's base stood. He was cloaked and beside him stood a modified Spectre. He had been shadowing the Core base for days now and he still didn't know why it was here.

His computer was stressed to its limits controlling his army of Core patterns. He used the data modules from the construction Kbots but without his own program kernels anything he built would be Core. So he hacked the data and made sure that they where blind to him and took his commands without question. They wouldn't fire on their comrades but he could send orders to fire where they stood. By this time he had control of forty percent of all the units and ninety percent of all structures.

He couldn't find any reason for the Core to be here. If something didn't happen soon he would just have to wipe out everything and call for extraction. He knew that if High Command didn't get word from him soon they would send in another Commander. Thinking ,or at least hoping, he was dead.

Nine days later Chip was woke by his computer, the Core Commander was on the move. He had three Cans with him and a pair of Deleters. The thin blue line around two of the Cans told him they where his. He could tell them to fire on the commander but the commander would destroy them before they could pierce his antimatter backpack. And the Core Commander wouldn't trust any unknown units after that. Chip had to find another way.

He ended up following the Commander toward the seashore. Chip had almost twenty Roachs angling in towards the Core Commander, ready to trap and destroy him if necessary. When the Core Commander reached the shore he stopped near the corrosive fluid of the sea and just stood there. Chip couldn't understand why.

Chip was seeing thru the sensor on one of his Cans while at the same time having his 'Core' units destroy any that he didn't control. The Core Commander didn't hear a single warning of this thanks to the modified Spectre standing next to Chip. This Spectre was made to filter every message sent within forty miles and jam any that warn of a battle.

Chip's eyes went to the water near the Core Commander as it begin to churn. Out of the water a small glassy pod rolled onto the shore shattering from within. Inside was a small frail creature with green skin and strange white armor. It carried a small but dangerous looking rifle. It was an Anglar Hunter.

Chip was stunned to say the least, he fought Anglars before but spies on Core Prime made the data for them disappear. After the last battles on TaylorVI none of them had been seen. Intelligence couldn't discover where the Core got the idea. It appears it wasn't an idea, they cloned and Patterned them from actual aliens.

The Core Commander and the Anglar Hunter must have been talking but Chip couldn't hear what was said. Cans have very poor audio sensors. He checked a meter near the bottom of his screen. It wasn't even half done, he couldn't do anything until it was done.

Chip retreated back to the base he was using, he needed to make a plan. If Core got Angulers again the war would take a bad turn. He had to end this threat, or at least find a counter.

------------------------------------

there is chapter 2 enjoy and review. REVIEW NOW!!!!!!

Chapter 3 will be a while...

Can anyone find the tribute to the designer of TA?


End file.
